Je ne suis qu'un monstre
by SANDROU
Summary: OS Qu'estce que j'ai fait ? J'ai brisé la famille de Weasley... Je ne suis qu'un monstre.


**Je ne suis qu'un monstre**

« Il doit mourir, avait dit la voix glaciale. Et je veux que tu t'en occupes. Fais honneur à la Marque des Ténèbres, Draco.

- Bien, Maître, avait-il répondu. Ce sera fait. Je ne vous décevrai pas. »

Il avait tout : l'adresse, l'âge, la profession, la situation de famille de la victime. Tout, sauf un nom. C'était la procédure. Ils ne connaissaient jamais les noms. Lord Voldemort ordonnait, ils tuaient. C'était aussi simple que ça.

Le temps était sec et froid, et le ciel parsemé d'étoiles. Une nuit parfaite. Tapi sous le porche de la maison voisine, vêtu d'une cape noire, il était presque invisible. On lui avait appris cela, aussi : disparaître. Personne ne savait qu'il existait, personne ne devait remarquer sa présence. Cela lui convenait, il n'aimait pas les questions. Il attendait le moment où sa victime rentrerait chez elle pour exécuter les ordres. Cette fois, il s'agissait d'un meurtre simple. Un simple _Avada Kedavra_ suffirait. L'affaire serait réglée en quelques secondes, il n'aurait même pas à soutirer des informations à sa victime, ni à utiliser de _Doloris_. Un seul sortilège impardonnable pour la soirée.

Le visage d'une fillette apparut à la fenêtre de la maison qu'il surveillait. Il se serra un peu plus dans l'alcôve. La petite rouquine colla son nez contre la vitre, jusqu'à ce que sa mère la soulève et l'emporte dans plus loin. Draco n'eut pas le temps de voir son visage.

« Tant mieux, marmonna-t-il. Je préfère ne pas savoir. »

Il sortit le papier que lui avait remis Voldemort de sa poche, et le déplia. Toutes les informations dont il avait besoin étaient là. La victime était un homme de 24 ans. _Marié, père d'une petite fille de 3 ans, travaille au Ministère de la Magie_. Quelqu'un d'ordinaire, en apparence. Mais sûrement pas si inoffensif que ça, puisque Voldemort l'avait juger dangereux et avait préférer le faire éliminer par son meilleur serviteur. Lui, Draco Malefoy, devenu un Mangemort depuis la mort de son père. La Marque, incrustée dans sa chair, ne lui permettait pas de l'oublier. Il avait repris le flambeau familial en quelques sortes, plus par obligation que par envie. Sa mère comptait sur lui, Lord Voldemort comptait sur lui, et il ne les décevrait pas.

Des bruits de pas lui firent lever les yeux. Un homme plutôt grand, portant un manteau beige, marchait dans la rue en sifflotant. Il ne se doutait vraiment de rien. Il arriverait bientôt dans la lumière de son porche, Draco devait agir maintenant.

Il saisit sa baguette et, d'un mouvement lent, la pointa en direction de l'homme qui se rapprochait. Il murmura :

« Avada Kedavra ! »

Un éclair de lumière verte jaillit de l'extrémité de sa baguette, suivit d'un bruit semblable à une rafale de vent. L'homme fit volte face, ayant reconnu le bruit provoqué par le sortilège. Il vit l'éclair heurter sa poitrine, mais c'était déjà trop tard. En quelques secondes, ce fut finit. Il gisait les bras en croix sur le pavé de la rue, les yeux grands ouverts.

Draco expira. C'était terminé. Il pouvait s'en aller. Dans un élan de curiosité, il traversa la rue à pas de loup et s'approcha du corps inerte allongé à même le sol. L'homme était roux, avec de larges épaules et de longues jambes. Il lui semblait étrangement familier. Draco s'accroupit pour fermer définitivement ses paupières, lorsque la porte de la maison devant laquelle ils se trouvaient s'ouvrit à la volée.

« RON ! hurla une femme. ROOOON ! »

Ron ? Ronald Weasley ? C'était impossible ! Draco bondit sur ses pieds, voulant fuir au plus vite avant d'être reconnu. Il jeta un regard à la femme à genoux qui s'était précipitée sur le corps sans vie de son mari. Celle-ci leva des yeux pleins de larmes vers lui. Mais il s'était déjà volatilisé.

« Malefoy ?! Malefoy qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fais bon sang ? »

Du haut de la maison voisine, Draco regardait la scène, interloqué. Comment pouvait-elle le connaître ? Personne ne le connaissait ! Il avait fait en sorte que tout le monde oublie son existence. Il avait oublié son passé, et ceux qui l'avaient connu l'avaient eux aussi oublié...

« Maman ? appela une toute petite voix de l'intérieur de la maison. Papa ? Tu es rentré ?

- Reste à l'intérieur, chérie ! Ne sort surtout pas ! Ginny !

- Hermione ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Hermione ? »

Soudain, Draco, qui s'était figé en entendant le nom de son ancienne camarade de classe, retrouva ses esprits. Il venait de tuer Ronald Weasley. Il venait de priver une petite fille de 3 ans de son père, et une femme de son mari.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » murmura-t-il en se laissant glisser sur le sol.

Il prit son visage entre ses mains. Il avait toujours tué. Des hommes, des femmes, des enfants, il en avait tué des dizaines. Mais il n'avait jamais tué quelqu'un de sang-froid, quelqu'un qu'il connaissait qui plus est, et cela lui donnait des nausées. Il se roula sur le côté et vomi.

« Je suis un monstre. Je suis un monstre, aucun être humain ne ferait ce que je fais. J'ai brisé la famille de Weasley. J'ai anéanti la vie de sa fille, celle d'Hermione... »

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Il les essuya rageusement. Il ne devait pas se laisser aller. Il n'avait fait qu'exécuter les ordres, comme à chaque fois. Mais c'était différent : il avait tué un homme de sang-froid, un homme d'une vingtaine d'années, qui avait une vie paisible. Pourquoi est-ce que Voldemort voulait-il qu'il meure ? Cela faisait des années que Weasley avait abandonné l'Ordre pour se consacrer à sa famille. Draco lui-même savait cela...

Une présence près de lui le coupa dans ses réflexions. Lord Voldemort. Il n'avait pas besoin de le regarder pour savoir que c'était lui. Le vieil homme au visage de reptile, enroulé dans une longue cape pourpre, se pencha et lui susurra de sa voix glaciale :

« Alors Draco ? Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être un... monstre ? »


End file.
